Control
by valiasedai
Summary: Namine Cousland has been patient with Alistair's sweet, gentle ministrations, but tonight she wants more. Light BDSM/power games.


Namine Cousland smiled at the figure by the fire. Alistair was alone. True, most nights he was the last one by the fire, but there were occasions when another member couldn't quite sleep. His general solitude had proved exceptionally provident since that first kiss. She had deeper feelings for him, but tonight she was driven by pure lust. Alistair's virgin shyness had been endearing the first night, and his general light-heartedness in the two weeks since had been a good start, but she wanted something more... gratifying. Her ex-Templar would stop playing the gentleman tonight or he would stop playing. Period.

She snuck up behind him, keeping her footsteps quiet. She took him by surprise, sliding her arms around his shoulders as she bent to nip at his ear. "Alistair, my love, I've need of you in my tent." Her voice was sultry and low. She knew his defenses against her were normally poor and she planned to obliterate every last one tonight.

He wriggled in response and leaned back against her. "And what does my lady have need of?" The playfulness was there for her to manipulate. She had picked a good night.

She walked around him and straddled his lap, purposefully thrusting her hips against him. "Something a lady shouldn't be asking for." Her teeth flashed in a grin as she locked her eyes with his. "A good, rough rutting."

Alistair blushed and she saw his brow dampen with sweat. His earlier cool had dissipated. "I, uh, I don't, I mean..." He trailed off looking at her a little bewildered.

She laughed softly and ran kisses up his neck. _Poor thing doesn't know _how_ to rut_. "You won't hurt me, but I_ will_ hurt you if I think you're holding back. My tent. Now. That's an order." She undulated against him as she moved to stand up. She could see his eyes flash with desire, the earlier uncertainty lessening.

Namine made sure each step she took displayed the curve of her hips as advantageously of possible. She heard Alistair scramble to get up and laughed to herself as she disappeared inside her tent. She worked quickly to remove her boots, stockings and trousers. The cool night air made her skin prickle, but that wouldn't be a problem for long. As she started unlacing the top of her tunic, Alistair lifted the flap, letting in a flash of orange light from the fire that played across her bare legs. It was more than he had seen by any sort of light on any woman. "Maker," he groaned softly. "I need to get you in a proper bed with proper light so I can see what I'm missing."

She laughed softly and reached towards him. "One day we shall. Now that you've followed my first order, my next is that you attire yourself for servicing me." She could see his brow wrinkle in the dim light. "Naked, Alistair. Now."

"Yes, ma'am." He took off his shirt first and Namine barely restrained herself from enjoying that massive chest of his. His skin was so sensitive and he'd responded _very_ favorably to her previous administrations. Pulling off her own shirt, she peeled off the undershirt. Her nipples were already hard and the cold had little to do with it. Her need was driving her and she was growing impatient.

"Alistair, hurry." Her voice was breathy, desperate. Peeling off her panties she tossed them in a corner. They could find everything later. Alistair was undressed and lay down beside her, pulling her naked body against his. She could feel his erect penis against her thigh and the slight throb that echoed his heartbeat. Assaulting his mouth with hers, she wrapped a leg around him, and rolled her hips against him. He responded with his tongue, flicking it into her mouth. He ran a hand along her spine, making her shiver in delight. Nipping his bottom lip lightly she pushed him onto his back and straddled his waist. Taking a wrist in each of her hands she pinned them over his head and grinned at him in the dark. He wriggled under her and tried to lean up for a kiss but she stayed out of his reach.

Doing her best to hold both of his wrists with her hands, she groped around the side of her bedroll until she found what she was looking for. Rope. Looping one end around a wrist, she began to explain as she tied a knot. "Alistair, I love you and you've been surprisingly good in bed, particularly considering your inexperienced state." One wrist secured, she moved onto the other. She wanted them tight, but not painful.

Alistair's breath had quickened and she could almost feel his concern. "Why do I have a feeling there's a 'but' you're about ready to start going on about?"

_There, it's all tied_. She leaned down and kissed him teasingly. "There is no but. I'm just telling you. I'm not always going to need gentle caresses." She kept her voice soft. While she didn't care if the others heard them later on, for now she wanted privacy. "Sometimes I'm going to need you to be rough with me, to stop worrying about hurting me and just take what _you_ want. I slaughter darkspawn by the dozens. I can certainly handle you if you forget your manners."

Alistair shifted, pulling at the ropes, his voice annoyed as he spoke. "Well I can hardly do that all tied up, now can I?"

Laughing wickedly, Namine licked his lips lightly. "Of course not, but I think it will be much easier if I get you all worked up first, don't you?"

* * *

Alistair ached to touch Namine, to hold her. The past two weeks had revealed a woman with delightful skin and breasts that filled his hands just so. He'd thought everything had been going well, but it seems she wanted, needed more than he had been giving her. He was willing to learn. His eyes had started to adjust to the dark and he could make out more than a vague outline. He kept his eyes on her as she leaned down and took one of his nipples in her mouth. The feel of her hot, wet mouth and tongue made him shiver. Her teeth scraped against his sensitive flesh and he let out a soft moan.

She'd never done this before, never taken control so completely. Even the first night in his tent she'd simply guided him, coaxed him and encouraged him. The nights since then she had moved with him, responded to his touches and thrusts so well, but she had let him do as he wished. Until now he had tried to focus on her pleasure and the delay of his own release. Each night had gotten a little easier and he found himself able to draw more gasps and shudders of pleasure from her than he had before. Now, though... There was something about lying naked and prone, his hands tied above his head that made his heart pound while he grew hard. Namine's head moved, leaving a trail of kisses and licks across his chest before teasing his other nipple.

Something tickled his stomach. It was her fingertips, sliding down over his navel, headed downwards. The lightest of touches brushed against his erect phallus, and the muscles in his legs twitched involuntarily. Her warm hand stroked him now, the skin on them calloused from the use of a sword and hard travel, but the roughness only heightened the sensation. As her hand closed around him, he thrust into it in response, whispering her name.

Namine let out a soft, throaty laugh and nipped his shoulder. "You're not... enjoying yourself, are you, Alistiar?" She spoke slowly, teasing him.

Shifting under her he barely managed a nod. Her hand was working him up and down now, tightening around him as her pace quickened. "You're absolutely wicked... Maker, help me..." She kissed him roughly, forcing her tongue into his mouth while she pressed her body against his. He feel of her breasts and hand and mouth were almost too much, any thoughts of controlling himself fleeting. The pressure was building and the scent and taste was too much, he couldn't hold back any longer...

Alistair blinked in shock as Namine tore herself away from him breaking all contact, making him feel as if he'd been doused in ice water. He worked his mouth wordlessly, his mind full of the frustration of being so close to climax and having it denied. Unthinking he moved to reach to her, but was reminded of the rope when both of his arms, not just one moved and the rope rubbed against his skin. In the dark of the tent he could barely make out her face, but she laughed and he could imagine the look of satisfaction on her face. Frowning, he struggled to get his breath under control. "Why did you stop?"

His words only seemed to fuel her amusement as her laugh deepened. "I couldn't have you coming already, could I? I've only just started."

Shifting his hands, trying to find a way to undo the knots he glowered at her outline. "That's not fair."

She leaned down and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "Perhaps not, but it was delightfully fun." She patted his head as if he were her mabari and made a disapproving noise with her tongue. "You can try the ropes all you like, but you're not going to be able to get them undone. And I'm not going to untie them until I'm satisfied."

Alistair felt himself flushing with embarrassment and anger. _Why did she do all this if she is only going to frustrate me?_ Still, he had a feeling she was right about the ropes. They were too tight to slip out of and he couldn't find a loose end that gave way. Letting out a sigh, Alistair tried to keep his voice level. "Then what do I have to do to satisfy you?"

He could see her head shake in the dark. "Wrong answer, love." She bent over him again, this time flicking a tongue against his stomach.

As he felt goosebumps pop along his exposed torso, Alistair tried to suppress a whimper. He hadn't even known he'd been answering a question.

* * *

Namine grinned inwardly as she felt Alistair's skin prickle. She had a momentary of thought that she was being a bit cruel, but she simply brushed it aside. Soft words wouldn't get her anywhere.

Moving her head further down his body she licked the head of his penis slowly, drawing her tongue along it. A soft grunt let her know she had Alistair's full attention. Laughing softly, she ran her lips down his length, bringing a hand to hold him steady. It was tempting to just climb on him, let him fill her and take him as she wanted, but she knew that wasn't what she _needed_. She need him to stop treating her like a doll and she'd frustrate him until he was so consumed by lust he wouldn't be able to help himself. The anger in his voice this first round made her hopeful he wouldn't take long.

Running her tongue along his length until she reached the top, Namine brushed her lips against the head of his penis. It was soft and hot and practically begged to be taken. She obliged, wrapping her lips around it as if she were in a kiss. A thrust of Alistair's hips served to encourage her, his obvious enjoyment deepening the need inside her. Her stomach clenched in anticipation as she felt herself tremble along with her lover. Taking more of him in her mouth, she set her tongue to work, flicking against him, wetting his phallus as it throbbed against her lips. The musk of his sex intoxicated her and she reached a hand between her own legs, parting her lips to stroke her wetness. Finding her clitoris she stroked it steadily, moaning around his penis as she worked her mouth up and down on it. She slipped one finger inside herself, then a second, stroking in and out of her hot sex. Drawing her own pleasure up she struggled to keep her mind focused on Alistair's reactions.

A strained gasp gave him away. She pulled off of him, keeping her hands between her legs as she neared climax. He thrashed in frustration and cursed her, the anger completing her pleasure as she let out a cry of her own. Panting softly, she placed her moist fingertips on Alistair's lips. They remained closed for a few moments before he gave in and sucked them clean. As she drew her hand away he spoke. "So you get your pleasure and I don't get mine?" His voice was full of fury and pent up passion.

"You're almost at the right answer, love, but not quite." She leaned down and took his penis in her mouth again, this time sucking on him, lightly at first, increasing the pressure by small, slow increments.

Suddenly she felt a hand tangled in her hair, pulling her head up. Alistair's hands were still bound, but he was finally putting them to use. His chest was heaving and he growled at her. "Untie me. Now. I'm not going to lie here and take this."

The tone in his voice and his sudden roughness made her freeze. He sounded so foreboding, so serious. _Did I push him too far?_ He tugged on her hair again and she nodded, trying to contain her excitement, her voice barely audible. "Good answer."

* * *

Alistair did his best to refrain from twitching while Namine worked at his bonds. He was full of a fury he'd never felt before. Namine's ministrations left him frustrated, angry and he wanted his own pleasure. She'd teased him, laughed at him, denied him his pleasure while taking her own so boldly. It was his turn to take.

The moment the rope was loose he sat up and pushed Namine towards his erection. He wanted her mouth again, so hot and eager and soft. She took him in her mouth willingly, working him more deeply and more intensely than she had before. His anger honed his desire for release and he reveled in the feel of her soft lips and quick tongue on his head and foreskin. Tangling his hand in her head again, he began moving her the way he wanted, guiding her pace and depth, pushing his penis further into her mouth. He felt his head hit the back of her throat and felt her tense. He didn't care anymore, and as long as she didn't push him away he would do want he wanted. He drew back before thrusting again, his hand doing all of the work as she relaxed in his grasp, letting him take what he wished. Pressure built in his groin and he pulled her off of him, barely containing himself.

He expected her to laugh again, or say something, but she remained quiet, expectant. He burned with the need to take her now, the need to feel her tight, responsive sex wrapped around him. He slowly pushed her to a lying position and positioned himself above her, just as he had since that first night. Lining himself up with her entrance he pressed forward slightly, just feeling the heat and wetness brush the tip of his head. He almost plunged into her but withheld himself.

Namine inhaled sharply and held her breath, her only response a roll of her hips against his. This wasn't what he wanted this time, it was familiar and intimate. Seeing her face softened his frustration and he clung to it, clung to the memory of her laughter and cry of fulfillment. Other memories drifted in, soldiers exchanging tales of conquest, tales of tricks whores had pulled on them. Grunting with displeasure he rolled off of her. "Get on your hands and knees, now." He would _take_ the "rutting" she'd asked for.

* * *

Namine rolled over and crawled to her hands and knees, trying to stop her trembling. She'd brought all of this, wanted it, but actually seeing it happen had planted a nervous knot in her belly. He was so different from any other time, that she barely recognized him now. She could hear him move, feel his knees press against the inside of her calves, spreading her for him. Her breathing became ragged and she closed her eyes, the few moments stretching before her like an eternity of uncertainty.

Rough hands grabbed her hips, fingertips digging into her flesh and she couldn't help the soft cry that escaped her lips. Suddenly he was there, plunging into her, stretching her with one deep thrust that turned into another and another until he was taking her as relentlessly as a summer storm. The nerves in her stomach began to unwind as she thrust back against him, thrust with him, moans escaping her as his sex stroked inside her. She felt as if she were on fire and tightened around him as a climax neared.

A rude slap on her bottom brought her out of her haze and she cried in frustration. A low laugh sounded behind her and she knew. Alistair was taking his revenge. The thought poured through her mind, satisfying the need she had, confirming his ability to take what he wanted from her.

His sudden withdrawal from her was disappointing, but she could hardly expect any more fulfillment after he had been denied so long. She turned to him, already knowing what he would want. As she closed her mouth around his penis one more time she could taste herself on him. He began to thrust once more, lasting only a few strokes before spending himself inside her mouth, the hot salty liquid coating her tongue before she had a chance to swallow. He withdrew only after a long pause, pushing her aside as he collapsed onto the bedroll, panting hard. She crept beside him, wanting nothing more than to hold him and whisper her love. She ached to reassure him, but he remained tense despite her touch.

Leaning towards him she kissed him lightly on the earlobe, earning the slightest shiver from him. Smiling, she pulled the blanket over both of them. The gesture softened him, and he slipped his arm around her. Laying her head on his shoulder, she wrapped an arm around him, snuggling close with a contented sigh. "Goodnight, love."

Smiling to herself, Namine felt sleep tug at her. She let it pull, succumbing to its gentle call. Tonight she would dream well.


End file.
